Full list of Nokia phone models
Nokia 1000 series – Ultrabasic series Nokia 2000 series – Basic series Like the 1000 series, the 2000 series are entry-level phones. However, the 2000 series generally contain more advanced features than the 1000 series; many new 2000 series phones feature color screens and some feature cameras, Bluetooth and even A-GPS, such as in the case of the Nokia 2710. The 2000 series slot between the 1000 and 3000 series phones in terms of features. Nokia 3000 series – Expression series The Nokia 3000 series are mostly mid-range phones targeted towards the youth market. Some of the models in this series are targeted towards young male users, in contrast with the more unisex business-oriented 6000 series and the more feminine fashion-oriented 7000 series. Feature wise, the 3000 series slot between the 2000 and 6000 series. Nokia 4000 series Nokia decided to skip the 4000 series due to the number 4 is pronnaunced as (death) in some Asian countries. Nokia 5000 series – Active series The Nokia 5000 series are similar in features to the 3000 series, but often contain more features towards active individuals. Many of the 5000 series phones feature a rugged construction or contain extra features for music playback. The 5210 features rubber Xpress-On shells, WAP over CSD and a built in thermometer. The thermometer is actually the internal temperature of the phone's battery, this feature is also present on other phones that have "netmonitor" enabled. The 5210 is nicknamed a "builder's phone" because of its rubber splash/impact proof casing. Its successor is the 5100 and after that, the 5140 and 5140i. The 5510 was Nokia's first phone with a built in MP3 player, and it had 64 megabytes of memory for storing MP3s. It also had a full QWERTY keyboard and an 84 x 48 monochrome display. This phone did not sell very well even though it was advertised on television, possibly because it was too expensive and too big. Its replacement is the Nokia 3300. Nokia 6000 series – Classic Business series The Nokia 6000 series is Nokia's largest family of phones. It consists mostly of mid-range to high-end phones containing a high amount of features. The 6000 series is notable for their conservative, unisex designs, which make them popular among business users. Nokia 6136 UMA is the first mobile phone to include Unlicenced Mobile Access. Nokia 6131 NFC is the first mobile phone to include Near Field Communication. Nokia 7000 series – Fashion and Experimental series The Nokia 7000 series is a family of Nokia phones with two uses. Most phones in the 7000 series are targeted towards fashion-conscious users, particularly towards women. Some phones in this family also test new features. The 7000 series are considered to be a more consumer-oriented family of phones when contrasted to the business-oriented 6000 series. The 7110 was the first Nokia phone with a WAP browser. WAP was significantly hyped up during the 1998-2000 Internet boom. However WAP did not meet these expectations and uptake was limited. Another industry first was the flap, which slid from beneath the phone with a push from the release button. Unfortunately the cover was not too durable. The 7110 was also the only phone to feature a navi-roller key. The 7250i was a slightly improved version of the Nokia 7250. It includes XHTML and OMA Forward lock digital rights management. The phone has the exact same design as the 7250. This phone is far more popular than the 7250 and has been made available on pre-paid packages and therefore it is very popular amongst youths in the UK and other European countries. The 7650 was the first Series 60 [[smartphone]] of Nokia. It was quite basic compared to new smartphones, it didn't have MMC slot, but it had a camera. The 7610 was Nokia's first smartphone featuring a megapixel camera (1152x864 pixels), and is targeted towards the fashion conscious individual. End-users can also use the 7610 with Nokia Lifeblog. Other pre-installed applications include the Opera and Kodak Photo Sharing. It is notable for its looks, having opposite corners rounded off. It comes with a 64 MB Reduced Size MMC. The main CPU is an ARM compatible chip (ARM4T architecture) running at 123 MHz. The 7710's 640 x 320 screen is a touch screen. Nokia 8000 series – Premium series This series is characterized by ergonomics and attractiveness. The internals of the phone are similar to those in different series and so on that level offer nothing particularly different, however the physical handset itself offers a level of functionality which appeals to users who focus on ergonomics. The front slide keypad covers offered a pseudo-flip that at the time Nokia were unwilling to make. Materials used increased the cost and hence exclusivity of these handsets. The only exception to the rule (there are many in different series) is the 82xx, 8310 which were very small and light handsets. Nokia 9000 series – Communicator series (discontinued) The newest Communicator, the E90 Communicator, is an [[Nokia Eseries|Eseries]] phone. Nokia Eseries – Enterprise series Nokia STseries – Star Torrent series Rare and most expensive phones Nokia Nseries – Mobile Computer series Although part of the Nseries, the Nokia N800 and N810 Internet Tablets did not include phone functionality. See the [[List of Nokia products#Internet Tablets|Internet Tablets]] section. Nokia Nst series - Special edition Nokia Xseries – Multimedia series Nokia 3-digit series